hercules on olympus
by harry evans potter
Summary: what if Hercules never left Olympus and hades had failed at try to get rid of him.
1. Chapter 1

Hera POV

I have my new baby Hercules. He is adorable. Hercules is lifting Zeus up. He has orange skin like his father. I found out his soulmate is mortal and had her made a goddess with her parents as gods as well. Hades is planning something. " Well this is the little tike." said Hades. "Yes he is." I said. I knew his meeting with the fates. They had warned me before hand. Prometheus academy is where he will be going. I put his crib with tonight and see Hades is angry he failed. All the presents are kind from everyone. I'm keeping him near me.

Zeus POV

I see the kid is happy to be on Olympus. The mortals are celebrating his birth on earth. The king of Thrace is celebrating his own child birth to. Persephone has married

Hades. My daughter is able to get my dear brother's attention. Demeter gets her child during spring and summer but Hades is to be with Persephone. Mother has come up to see Hercules. Father is still trapped in Tartaus. " He is beautiful child." said Rhea.," I love my grandchild." The fates are here for some strange reason. They gave Hera a bottle that she told them to destroy. Hermes is deleiving messages. Mother takes care of Hercules while we do our duties. Deadulaus has a son Icarus and Cassandra is a girl the boy is going to marry. My daughter Helen is born. Achilles is saved by me. I think he can help Phil train Hercules here. Helen of Sparta is being celebrated. The king of Thrace is naming his child Adonis.

I have him playing in his carriage. Demeter watches him.

Demeter POV

I am taking care of Hercules and my daughter and hades have a child named zageruas. Alceme and amyrthion are helping me watch Hercules. The king of Thrace brings his child over to play with him.

Athena POV

I'm Hercules nanny now. He is tough sometimes and My friends on the farm alceme and ampthryon are taking care of him. I have made them gods and their son Hector to. Ares is trying to teach him warfare early. I am keeping away from him a while. We go to see a play in Athens and I show him how every thing looks. Hercules is learning many things. Many months have went by. Hercules is on Olympus a lot to stay away from Hades. The king of Thrace child plays with Hercules at alceme's house. The weapons his staying away from. I have Hercules with me and he is in his room. " Curioas little one aren't you." I said. (Dedalus is Athena's son in here.) I wonder what Daedalus is up to. He has a son named Icarus.


	2. Chapter 2

Hera POV

I have been busy but Hercules is now going be with me. " That diaper of yours needs changing doesn't It." I said. "Yah , " Hercules said. I change it and make sure he is fed. Zeus is tickling him. I have him with me in my garden. Peagaus is with him and they are playing with a ball. Orange skin just like his father. I have been busy but take him with me to the spa. I have been with him and show him Megena and they play while I get the spa I own open. The workers are loyal and very hardworking and kind. Eros is bringing love to others with his mother. Aphrodite is getting a manicure. I sense two people getting married. I bless their marriage. Hercules has grown so much since the day he was born. I have us go back to Olympus and see the others discussing some matter. Hercules is put back in his cradle. I have been sewing clothing for Hercules. The others are talking.

Fates POV

I really do think it was best to tell the queen. Hades is planning an uprising. Hercules is not meant to be mortal. It's time for another mortal to die. The dead keep coming to the underworld like bees to honey. Our cave is where we keep watch over the mortals and immortals. Archane watches our taperstry when were away. Our gift to Hercules is a platypus from Austraila. Alexander is his name. We gave it to Hera and Zeus. Just like Peaguas , he is immortal. Two pets for the child. Prometheus academy is busy. Paris of troy is born. The balance is important to keep. Hades is trying everything to get rid of Hercules. The mortals have been celebrating Hercules birth for a long time.

Hades POV

I think of everything that can be done. I have Thanatos my assistant get the souls to go in the right direction. The fates gave me a propechy that can ruin my plans. I have to think of what to do. My throne is still where I have been on it for a long time. I keep thinking of what to do. I have been busy and seeing it is the kids birthday. The only thing is that I can't win with him fighting for them.

Hercules POV

2 years later

I have been practicing archery , and sword fighting. I'm three years old. I have the mind of an adult and kid. Father and Mother are talking about my future. Mother is often the one that takes me places. Adonis is my friend that is mortal along with Cassandra , Icarus, and Hector. Icarus's grandmother is Athena my sister. I have been training with Achilles and Phil that are training me. I have been by Father all day. Athena tutors me in all that does with wisdom. I learn to use better stragery in battle with her. I am with Alex and Peagaus playing. Father is showing me the gods and goddesses interacting with each other. As a prince I must know all social manners. Cupid is still helping bring love to everyone. My uncle Poseidon brang Trition up to show him other people. I learn how to do a lot around here. " Hercules its time for dinner." said mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Hercules POV

I have been playing catch with Father. " Son your doing a good job." said Father. Father is so happy that we get to spend time together this way. " Thanks Father, I love you." I said. " I love you to, my boy." said Father. Megena is one of my best friends here on Olympus. She likes watching me and Father do stuff together. Mother has me come with her to learn sewing and read some books she likes. " You know dear your Grandmother use to read me some of these books." said Mother. " She did? When is Grandmother coming to visit again mother?" I asked. " Soon dear, She is very busy a lot of the time." said Mother. We always spend Time together. Father takes me to see a play. We then go back to Olympus. I have been listening to Athena in lessons. Athens history is so interesting. " Yes , they have many men who have become brave soldiers. Women who are intelligent in their own right." said Athena. I write all of this down. I go to be with Father right now.

I am practicing with Phil and Achilles to become a better soldier. The training may take hours but it's worth it. The great weapons we get to use.


End file.
